Daily Digs - Noah VS Jealously
by hatchet.chef
Summary: DAILY DIGS


Cari is crying on the table.

"OH CHRIS! CHRIS! WHY CHRIS! WHY!" Cari screams as she cries.

Heather and Izzy pat her back and hug her.

"Wow. She's stupid." Alejandro facepalms.

"No kidding. She's crying over nothing." Tyler says.

"She probablly knows nobody will ever love her because shes a WHORE." Lindsay says meanly.

"True that." Tyler says giving her a kiss.

"Where's Dakota? And Chris?" Noah asks.

"Probably making out or something." Lindsay giggles.

"What?" Noah asks.

"Hehehe. You'll see." Lindsay giggles.

"Whatever." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"OH CHRIS! ALL I EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU!" Cari cries.

"Sh sh sh it's ok!" Heather says.

"NO IT'S NOT! I LOVE HIM!" Cari screams and cries.

Tyler gets out his phone and records.

"This is so going on Youtube." Tyler smiles.

"Bitch please i'm way ahead of you." Gwen says recording with a studio camera.

Lindsay leans her head on Tylers shoulder and laughs at Cari.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay while recording with the other hand.

"I'm going to burn this on DVD and sell it to people everywhere in the world." Gwen says laughing.

"She got what she deserved." Alejandro shrugs.

"What a dumbass." Noah says pointing and laughing.

Chris walks by holding hands with Dakota.

"Oh look. It's that whore. What happened? Did you find out you have aids?" Chris teases.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Cari says grabbing Chris's shoe and crying.

"I have a girlfriend you idiot." Chris says rolling his eyes.

"WHO! I MUST KNOW!" Cari says opening her eyes widely.

"Oh hi Cari..Uh.." Dakota waves.

"Oh hell no..." Cari says cracking her knuckles.

"EEK!" Dakota says hiding behind Chris.

"BITCH LETS GO I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Cari screams.

Izzy and Heather pull back Cari.

Dakota and Chris quickly sit at their normal table.

"I told you so.." Lindsay says.

"Wait. Are you guys really dating? Or was that just to piss off Cari?" Noah asks.

"We really are dating! Isn't that great!" Dakota says hugging Chris.

"Terrific." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"Cari is really taking this out of hand.." Chris says.

"No doubt! Is she really going to kill me?" Dakota asks.

"Nah. Unless she sits on you." Chris jokes.

Dakota giggles.

"You're so funny!" Dakota flirts.

"I know." Chris says.

They both kiss.

"DON'T KISS HIM! I'LL GET YOU MY DAKOTA AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" Cari screams in a witch voice.

"I don't have a dog.." Dakota says.

"UGH!" Cari stomps off and leaves the school.

"Finally she's gone." Heather cheers.

"Now we can celebrate." Izzy cheers.

"I'm really close to slapping her." Tyler facepalms.

"You should." Lindsay encourages.

"...Maybe later." Tyler smiles.

Tyler kisses Lindsay.

Noah grabs his book and reads.

"What are you reading Noah?" Dakota asks.

"A new book called go away." Noah says meanly.

"Gee wiz! That's a long book title!" Dakota says,

"He was being sarcastic." Chris says.

"Oh..well then.." Dakota sighs.

"I wonder where Cari went." Heather wonders.

"Hopefully preparing to jump off a bridge." Izzy teases.

Everyone laughs.

"I'm going to get some more food." Tyler says getting up to go to the cafeteria.

"Hurry back!" Lindsay says.

"Only for you." Tyler winks.

Lindsay blushes.

"I want to go to the blacktop. Anyone wanna come with?" Lindsay asks.

"Dakota do you wanna stay here? And chat with Noah?" Chris asks rudely.

"...How do I respond?" Dakota asks.

Chris rolls his eyes.

"I'll be with Lindsay. Later." Chris waves.

Chris and Lindsay walk to the blacktop.

"Oh look! The video of Cari crying already has 1,000 veiws!" Heather says looking at her phone.

"I know right! The comments are so funny!" Izzy says scrolling on her phone.

"You're welcome." Gwen winks.

"You guys are so mean, funny, but mean." Alejandro says looking at the video.

Gwen sticks her tounge out.

"Who wants this peice of candy?" Noah asks.

"ME!" Izzy, Heather and Gwen shout together.

"I would love some!" Dakota says.

"I'm not giving it to you Dakota. You have nasty crap on your lips." Noah insults.

"HEY! It's just my skin! And veins and blood! I think.." Dakota says.

"Whatever. It's probably infected." Noah insults.

"Since when are you such an ass?" Dakota asks.

"Whatever." Noah says giving the piece of candy to Izzy.

"Noah please tell me what's wrong!" Dakota begs.

"Everything." Noah says.

Dakota sighs.

"Would a hug cheer you up?" Dakota asks.

"I don't want to touch you." Noah says leaving.

Dakota shrugs.

"So Lindsay..hows things going with Tyler?" Chris asks.

"Wonderful! Things couldn't be better!" Lindsay says happily.

"That's great." Chris says.

"What about you and Dakota?" Lindsay asks.

"I think she might like Noah." Chris shrugs.

"I wouldn't be surprized if Noah liked her. I can tell from his eyes and smile." Lindsay admits.

"Oooh really?" Chris asks.

Lindsay nods.

"Well then I guess I can like anyone I want right?" Chris asks.

"Umm sure?" Lindsay says confused.

"Good." Chris says with an evil face.

"Why is that good?" Lindsay asks.

Chris grabs Lindsays boobs and kisses her.

"HELL NO!" Lindsay says.

Lindsay kicks Chris in the balls.

"BACK AWAY OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!" Lindsay screams.

"Baby don't walk away from me. I love you." Chris says.

"EEEW!" Lindsay says screaming and running.

Lindsay runs up to Dakota and sees her talking to Tyler.

"TYLER PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Lindsay says hugging Tyler.

"Um?" Tyler asks confused.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asks.

"Lindsay I heard you scream!" Noah says coming.

Lindsay takes a deep breathe.

"Chris and I were talking then he kissed me and I kicked his balls and ran off and said he loved me! It was so scary!" Lindsay panics.

"Oh fuck him. You're my girlfriend and only. I'm going to kick his ass." Tyler says hugging Lindsay.

"He kissed you and said he loved you?" Dakota asks softly.

"I'm afraid so.." Lindsay admits.

Dakota pouts.

"I knew I shouldn't have dated him...he totally brainwashed me!" Dakota complains.

"I can't believe anyone would do that!" Noah pouts.

Chris walks by.

"Before you guys yell at me i'm going to cut to the chase and dump Dakota before she can dump me!" Chris says fastly.

"What the fuck?" Lindsay asks.

Tyler jumps on Chris and strangles him.

Noah kicks Chris.

Chris pushes Noah and Tyler off him and runs off.

"Wow. I hope he goes back to Cari." Lindsay says.

"I hope he dies.." Dakota says.

Everyone agrees.

"Oh well..I didn't like him that much anyways." Dakota shrugs.

"Lindsay. I'm sorry that manwhore had to kiss you. Lets go out to eat and ditch." Tyler smiles.

"Aww! Lets go to In and Out Burger!" Lindsay cheers.

"Anything for you." Tyler says holding her hand and walking her their.

"Man, Chris is stupid for cheating on you. He was really lucky at first." Noah sighs.

"How was he lucky?" Dakota asks.

"He got to date the prettiest girl I ever seen." Noah says shyly.

Dakota looks around.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"I meant he was lucky by dating you.." Noah explains.

"Wait...you think i'm pretty?" Dakota asks with a smile.

"Totally! Any guy would be lucky to date you..or even kiss you!" Noah compliments,

Dakota looks down and smiles.

Dakota hugs Noah and kisses him.

"Woah. I did not see that coming." Noah says shocked.

"Me either.." Dakota admits.

"I did." Gwen says recording from the bushes.

Dakota and Noah look at Gwen.

"Carry on. You're wasting my battery." Gwen rushes.

"So..does that mean you like me?" Noah asks.

Dakota nods.

"Well then do you want a boyfriend actually worth dating?" Noah asks.

"I'd like that." Dakota smiles.

Noah kisses her and Dakota kisses back.

"How sweet. Now if you excuse me, I need to upload this on every site I know." Gwen says holding her camera.

Gwen uploads the video on youtube.

"I wonder who's gonna watch it first." Gwen says herself.

Cari2Rose comments.

Gwen reads the comment.

"Perfeeect :)"

"I wonder who Cari2Rose is..Hmm.." Gwen thinks to herself.

Cari sits on her computer chair evil laughing.

"It's time to make things a little more BETTER. Bwhahahaha!" Cari says to herself.


End file.
